I Don't Love Him, Really
by x3Before.x.The.x.Stormx3
Summary: xNILEYx Nate and Miley don't love eachother, at all. Or at least that's what they tell everyone else. But inside their hearts, they know the truth.


**Kay, so this was supposed to be for the quote tag game thingy, but that happened like last year, and I have no clue about it anymore. Lol. I kinda quit fanfiction, for like a year. It seems like a lot of people have too, haha. So... if anyone still reads fanfiction, here is one. It's based on a quote from 3 Check it out, you will love it. :) Review if you wanna? :)**

_**She says she doesn't like him, but all you have to see is the sparkle in her eyes**_

Miley plopped down on her couch, grabbed the remote, and flipped on the television. After a few minutes of debating on what she wanted to watch, she picked something. After watching the show for about fifteen minutes, her phone rang.

She picked up the phone, and with an annoyed tone she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Miles." Nate said.

"Oh! Hey, Nate!" She said excitedly, and blushed a deep shade of red for answering the phone in the tone she did.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"I was watching some TV. What are you doing?" She asked as she quickly turned down the TV, not wanting to miss a word he said.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm really bored. Can I come over to your house?" He asked.

Miley screamed with excitement inside, but calmly responded, "Sure."

"Alright. Be there in five minutes." Nate said.

As soon as Miley hung up the phone she raced upstairs. She quickly pulled her pajama pants off and slipped on a mini skirt, then pulled her tank top off and pulled on a t-shirt. She grabbed her brush and ran it swiftly through her hair, getting all the tangles out, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Then she went into her bathroom and applied a little make-up, just before the doorbell rang. She hopped excitedly down the steps and to the door.

"Hey, Miley." Nate said as Miley opened the door. He walked in and sat down on the couch, and Miley sat down beside him. "Thank you for saving me from my endless boredom. It was torture!" Nate groaned. Miley giggled softly.

"You're welcome." She said. Just then the door bell rang, it was Lilly. Miley ran over to the door and opened it, giving Lilly a hug as she walked in.

"Hey, Nate!" Lilly said.

"Hey, Lil." He said. Lilly walked over and sat in a chair and Miley sat back in her previous seat on the couch. "Hey, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." Nate said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

"'Kay." Miley said in a sweet tone. Nate walked back in just a few minutes later.

"I'm back!" Nate said, sitting down beside Miley. She looked over at him and grinned, then realized what she was doing and wiped the grin off of her face and looked down at the ground, running her fingers through her hair.

"Let's watch a movie!" Lilly said.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Nate?" Miley asked.

"Fine with me. Just no chick-flicks or anything." Nate said.

Miley picked out a movie and put it into the DVD player, just as it was about to start Nate's cellphone rang. He answered it and hung up really quick.

"Sorry, guys my Mom wants me to come home." Nate said. Miley frowned to herself.

"It's okay. We can watch the movie some other time." Miley said. Nate got up and hugged Miley, and then Lilly, then said goodbye and left.

"You are _so_ in love with him." Lilly gushed, just as Nate walked out the door.

"Pshh. What are you talking about? I _do not_ like Nate." Miley lied through her teeth. She hated lying to Lilly, but she couldn't risk the embarrassment if Lilly found out and got a _little_ too carried away and accidentally told Nate about it.

"Are you kidding me Miley? Do you not think that your best friend knows you better than that? Don't you think I see the way you look at him, and the way your eyes sparkle when he walks into a room? Just admit it. You like Nate!" Lilly said, walking over and sitting beside Miley, looking her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"I don't like Nate! We are just friends! I promise, Lilly." Miley said, not giving in.

"Fine, fine. Don't tell your _best_ friend. It's okay, really." Lilly said in a sarcastic tone. Miley groaned.

"Lilly, I would tell you if there was something to tell you, but there's not! I do not like Nate!" Miley exclaimed. Lilly rolled her eyes at how bad Miley was at lying.

"Alright, for now Miss Miley! But I _will_ get you to admit it one day!" Lilly said as she got up and started walking towards the door. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Bye Lilly." Miley said. Lilly walked out the door and Miley shut it. Then she sat down on the couch again and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the day that Nate and her would be together forever.

_**The "little bit louder" laugh.**_

Miley and Nate were walking side by side, down the hallway of their high school.

"Okay, I've got a joke for you, Miley." Nate said. Miley smiled as they stopped at their lockers.

"Alright." She said, opening her locker and picking out her books that she needed.

"Knock, knock." He said. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Woo." Nate said.

"Woo, who?" She asked.

"Whoa, don't get so excited. It's just a joke." Nate said.

Miley doubled over in laughter, even though that joke was the lamest joke she had ever heard.

_**The smile a mile wide.**_

Nate sat in his classroom, scooting around in his chair trying to get comfortable. He was eying the clock, and counting down the seconds until the bell rang. The teacher went on and on about something that Nate had no idea about. Finally, the bell rang and Nate jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. He walked over to his locker and saw Miley standing at hers.

When Miley saw him her face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy? Still thinking about that joke I told you?" He asked. Miley shook her head and laughed.

"No, but that was really funny." Miley said. Then she remembered the joke and started laughing again. She had no idea why it was so funny, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, Smiley. I have to get to class. Don't kill yourself laughing." Nate said, then he walked off to his next class.

_**The way she babbles on and on.**_

"Whats up, Miley?" Nate asked, coming up behind her and putting his arm around her.

"Um... nothing. Just going to my locker." She said nervously. Tingles were running all down her body from his touch.

"Well, you wanna come over to my house after school?" He asked, with his arm still around Miley.

"Yeah, I'd love to come to your house. I have a lot of homework, but that's okay. I can do it when I get home. It's not like I'm going to stay all night. I have to call my dad and ask if it's okay, but yeah I'd love to come to your house. Wait? Don't you have to ask your pare-." Miley babbled in a fast pace. Nate started laughing at her.

"Slow down. What's wrong with you?" Nate asked, still laughing a little. Miley blushed.

"S-Sorry. Just ready for school to be over with!" Miley said. She laughed nervously.

"You're something else, Miley." Nate said as he shook his head. "Come over around five, okay?" He asked. Miley nodded and walked away, shaking her head at her stupid actions.

_**The way you can almost see her heart flutter.**_

Miley walked up to Nate's front door and rung the doorbell, then stood there nervously rubbing her hands together and swaying back and forth. Nate came to the door and a smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"Hey!" He said excitedly, as he hugged her. Miley could feel her heart beating faster.

"Thanks for inviting me over." Miley said.

"Miley, you're my best friend. You can come over anytime, without an invitation." Nate said. Miley was shocked at his words. Sure they, had been friends for a long time, but he had never actually called her his _best _friend.

"Thanks. Same for you." Miley said. Nate sat down on his couch and turned his TV on. Miley sat beside him and then looked beside her and saw that one of Nate's yearbooks was sitting next to her. She flipped through it and Nate looked at It with her. Then, they came across a picture of Natalie Williams. She was probably the prettiest girl in their whole school.

"Ugh, why does Natalie have to be so beautiful?" Miley groaned and closed the yearbook angrily.

"You are _way_ prettier than her, Miley. What are you talking about?" Nate said, then his eyes grew wide when he realized what he just said. Miley mouth dropped open and thinking her heart was going to beat out of her chest, and she swore Nate could see it fluttering. "Um. Yeah, so let's go outside." Nate said, awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Miley nodded and followed him outside.

_**And the way she softly whispers, "I love you." when he walks away.**_

"Hey! Miley!" Nate shouted as he waved at Miley. He scooted in an out between people. The room he was in was filled with people from wall to wall. He was at the annual end of the year party, that happened every year after school ended. When he finally reached Miley he breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been looking for you all night!" He said, out of breath.

"Really? Well I've pretty much been right here the whole night." Miley said, laughing.

"Wanna dance?" Nate asked. Miley gulped and then shook her head, excitedly. Nate took her hand and led her out to where everyone was dancing. "So you having fun?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, definitely. Are you?" Miley asked.

"Now I am." Nate said. Miley sighed with content.

"HEY NATE!" Someone yelled. Nate turned around, and saw someone waving him down.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked. Miley nodded and he walked away.

"I love you." Miley whispered, then she sighed and hung her head. If only he knew.

_**He says he doesn't like her, but all you have to see is the way he admires her.**_

Nate sighed as he sat stood drinking his drink, watching Miley dancing and laughing with her other friends. She was so graceful, and beautiful, and carefree and he loved that about her. He couldn't help but admire every aspect of her.

The way she always knew how to make him laugh, even when everything around him was going wrong. The way, she could turn the darkest day into the most wonderful day ever. The way she was nice to everyone, no matter who they were. Her beauty, her personality, her sense of humor, every little thing about her was amazing to him. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so... _perfect_.

"What up brotha?" Shane asked excitedly and attempted to give Nate a high five. Nate didn't even look at him. "Hello? Earth to Nate? Woohoo?" Shane said waving his hand in front of Nate's face. He looked to see what Nate was staring at and then nodded his head in an understanding way. "Dude? Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said, slapping Nate on the arm. Nate jumped.

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked, jerking his eyes away from Miley quickly.

"I've been standing here for like two minutes and you haven't even noticed me. I saw the way you were staring at her, and I've _seen_ the way you've stared at her before. There's no hiding it Nate. You've got the hots for Miley." Shane said.

"Are you crazy? She's my best friend!" Nate said, pushing Shane.

"Hey, you know they say a boy and a girl will fall for each other at some point in there friendship." Shane said, poking Nate and smiling at him.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you that that has yet to happen with me and Miley." Nate said. He was really stubborn.

"Whatever little bro. Whatever." Shane said, walking off.

_**The way he respects her.**_

Nate shivered as he jumped into the local swimming pool near his house. During the summer, everyone hangs out at the pool. It's a way to not loose contact with people during the summer.

Miley was laying beside the pool on a towel trying to get a tan.

"Dude, I bet you can't get Miley to go out with you!" Nate heard someone say to someone else. He looked over and saw a couple of guys talking.

"Why would I _want_ to go out with her? Have you _seen_ her?" One guy said and then whole group started laughing. Nate swam over to where they were to hear them better.

"I know! Why would anyone in there right mind want to go out with that ugly piece of crap?" Another guy said, and the whole group starting cracking up again. This time, Miley saw them looking at her and laughing and Nate could tell she was hurt.

"Hey, Miley wouldn't even think about going out with any of you losers. And don't ever call her ugly, she is _way_ prettier than any of your slut girlfriends." Nate said angrily, and loudly.

"Whatever, dude." One guy said and they all walked off. Nate really wanted to go over and beat the crap out of them, but he didn't want to cause a scene. He looked over at Miley and she was motioning for him to come to her. He walked over and sat down on the ground beside her.

"Thanks for that." Miley said.

"You heard?" Nate asked, a little embarrassed. Miley nodded and Nate stood up. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said, then he held out a hand and pulled Miley up. Miley picked up her stuff and Nate walked over and picked his shirt up. He saw that Miley was shivering so he handed her his shirt.

"Put it on." He said.

"Thank you." She said and they walked out to his car.

_**His sparkling smile when she laughs. **_

"What are you gonna get to eat?" Miley asked, picking up her menu and flipping through it, trying to decided what to order. Nate shrugged his shoulders and picked his up and looked at it.

"I think I'm gonna get a cheeseburger and some fries." Nate said. Miley nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"That sounds good. I'm gonna get that too." Miley said. The waitress walked up to them and took there order, then walked away.

Miley looked down at her napkin and started playing with it. She was still kind of hurt about what those guys said about her. Nate noticed her hurt expression.

"What's wrong with my Smiley?" Nate asked. Miley looked up and smiled.

"Nothing." Miley lied, looking back down, and playing with her napkin again. Nate reached over and grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eyes.

"Something's wrong. Now tell me." Nate said sternly.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about what those guys said." She said. Nate shook his head.

"Miley, listen to me. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and any guy in this world would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. Don't ever listen to what other people say about you. Those guys were just jealous that their girlfriends aren't as amazing as you." Nate said. Miley laughed.

"Thanks." She said.

Nate smiled, he loved hearing her laugh. Especially when he made her laugh.

_**The way he could talk for hours.**_

"Wanna go to the park?" Nate asked as they were walking to his car.

"Sure!" Miley said, excitedly. They got into his car and drove to the park. Miley ran over to the swings and Nate followed her.

"I love swinging!" Miley said, giggling.

"What else do you love?" Nate asked softly, looking over at her. She turned to look at him.

"Well, I love reading and writing. I love music. I love rainbows. I love romantic things. I love lots of stuff." Miley said, then thought in her head, _and you._ "Why?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to swing.

"I don't know." He said. "So, what kind of romantic things do you like?" He asked.

"Well I like romantic movies. I love how sweet they are. Even though that never happens in real life, I love it." Miley said, swinging happily back and forth. "What do you love Nate?" She asked.

"Cars. Video games- " Nate began. Miley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical boy." She laughed.

"And spending time with you." Nate finished. Miley smiled.

"And why do you like spending time with me?" She asked.

"You're amazing, and you really understand me better than anyone I know. I know I can trust you with anything. You're the best friend anyone could have." Nate said. Miley laughed.

"Awwww. Is Natey being all sensitive?" She teased.

"You know you love it!" He teased right back. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"You wish!" She said.

_You're right, I do, _He thought.

They sat on the swings, talking and laughing for hours.

_T__**he way you can see he cares.**_

Nate rolled over in his bed, pulling his covers over his shoulders, and snuggling deep down into his bed. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. He jumped, startled at the ringing and looked at the Caller ID. It was Miley. He looked over at his clock. 2:48 A.M. _That's weird._ He thought.

"Hello? Miley? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly into the phone. He heard crying on the other end of the line. "Miley what's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I'm at James's p-party. Can y-you please come and g-get me?" Miley said. Nate could barely understand her through her tears, but he did.

"I'll be there in two minutes." Nate said. He ran over to his closet and threw on a t shirt and a pair of pants. He grabbed his car keys off his desk and ran outside, then he started driving to James' house. When he got there he saw Miley sitting on the sidewalk crying. He turned the ignition off, got out, ran over to Miley, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Miley, what happened?" Nate asked worriedly, as he held onto her tightly.

"You know Jimmy don't you?" She asked, trying to stop herself from crying long enough to explain.

"Yeah, what about him?" Nate asked.

"Well he was being really nice to me, and we were dancing, then he asked me if I wanted to go upstairs. I'm really dumb and I didn't know what he meant so I said yes. We walked upstairs and then he started kissing me, I was fine but then he tried to take my shirt off. I told him to stop and he just kept going. I kept telling him to stop and he finally did, but then he got really mad and he hit me a couple of times." Miley said. Anger swelled up inside of Nate.

"Oh my God! I'm gonna kill him!" He screamed. Just then, Jimmy came walking out of the house. "Get in the car, Miley." Nate said.

"Nate, don't do anything stupid!" Miley begged.

"Get. In. The. Car." Nate said sternly. Miley agreed and and walked over and sat in the car.

"Hey Nate. What's up?" Jimmy said.

"I heard you tried to get Miley to sleep with you." Nate said.

"Yeah, she's just a little tease though." Jimmy said.

Nate punched Jimmy right in the face and he fell down. "That's for taking advantage of her." He said. Then he punched him three more times. "And that's for hitting her." He said, then he grabbed Jimmy by the collar and made him stand up, he pulled him close to his face. "If you ever, lay one hand on her again, I will personally beat your face in the ground, and you will no longer be recognizable." he said. Then he let go and Jimmy went tumbling to the ground.

Nate turned around and walked to his car and got in.

"Nate! You could have gotten hurt!" Miley screamed out.

"I didn't, did I?" He asked, turning the car on.

"Well, no but you could have. That was really stupid." Miley said.

"Nobody messes with my Smiley." Nate said, protectively.

_**And the way he pretends he doesn't hear her, but softly whispers, "I love you, too"**_

Nate drove Miley home, but when they reached her house Miley didn't get out.

"Thanks, Nate. For picking me up at three in the morning, and then punching him out. Thank you so much. You're the best." Miley said, leaning over and hugging Nate.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, no one messes with my Smiley." He said. Miley laughed and shook her head, and opened her door.

"Thanks again. Bye Nate." She said, getting out of the car. She slammed the door shut and whispered, _I love you._

Nate's window was rolled down just enough that he could hear her. He turned the car on and softly whispered, _I love you, too, Smiley._


End file.
